Current clamps and connectors for bed sheets or special repositioning fabrics rely upon friction created by a cam-operated clamp or by wrapping the sheet around a square or rectangular bar and then inserting the bar into a suitably designed profile. These methods can take more space than a human hand and are difficult to apply and remove. Because modern fabrics used for repositioning sheets can be impregnated with very low friction additives such as silicone, some clamps cannot safely hold these types of fabric with the amount of force required to allow repositioning of an occupant.